Younger Days
by Kuro49
Summary: Light RK. At the age of 15 Rabi enters the Black Order and there he meets Kanda Yuu.


Another RK! I still can't get over this pairing, so here we are, right back at the beginning of how they met. (I know there are probably plenty out there XD) This is my interpretation, I don't own anything!

XXX

**Younger Days**

XXX

He is the Bookman apprentice, you can call him Junior.

He has seen parts of the world that no one else his age would have ever been able to. He has lived and recorded battles for as long as he can remember. He has taken on identities; in fact he has been through 48 names and lived each of his alias's lives.

Three years ago, he stepped into the Black Order.

"Hello, my name is Rabi."

"It is nice to meet you all."

His name was Rabi, his face, his body; they were all Rabi's now. Yes, he did look exactly the same as his last name but now he was a brand new person.

Rabi was told by his master, the current Bookman that this battle would be the biggest they have ever seen. He really didn't expect anything new there; the battles would be the same as always, a fight to win and to protect those that they valued.

So he slipped on the mask and the identity of Rabi and walked right into the Black Order with a grin on his face.

And there he met a 15 years old Kanda Yuu.

"Hello, you must be Kanda." He twirled right into the other's room.

"Who are you?" The other slammed his suitcase shut and turned around with a glare in his eyes, he just came back from a mission with Tiedoll and of course he wasn't in the best of his moods.

"I am the new exorcist." He gave him a bright grin that would have easily charmed anyone. But obviously the other was definitely not just anyone; Rabi easily figured that he would be a tough nut to crack.

"I don't care." The Asian exorcist took out Mugen and calmly warned the red head. "Get out."

"Waaah!" He wailed as his eye widens with surprise and disbelief at the glinting blade. "Rinali didn't say Kanda was such a dangerous person!"

"Well now you know." He plainly glared as he started to walk forward. He wanted his rest and no one is going to bother him, especially not a no-name brat.

"Come on; don't be so mean to the new kid." Rabi's smile never left his face despite the dangerous weapon in front of him, he slowly walked back.

"Oh yeah, by the way," he smiled lopsidedly as he scratched the back of his head. "My name is Rabi; it is nice to finally meet _you_."

Silence dropped like a weight on their atmosphere.

"How do you know my given name?" Kanda asked with a narrowing of his eyes.

Rabi now looked confused, "when did I say I even knew your name?"

"When you said 'Yuu—'" Kanda froze, understanding now, he is always a step behind when he interpreted English. "Never mind…" He shook his head, feeling a headache coming along.

"So what is your name?" Rabi tilted his head to the side, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't seem to detect any anger or murderous rage emitting from the other anymore, he should be safe for now despite the still unsheathed katana.

"None of your business." Kanda loosely gripped Mugen in his hands, slightly twirling the whole blade.

He put a finger to his chin as he pondered. "People call you Kanda… and then you thought I said your name when I said it is nice to finally meet _you_…"

His eyes sparkled as he put one and one together to get two.

"Your name!" His grin widen as he declared holding up a finger as he pointed at the other. "It's Kanda Yuu!"

Kanda could only swear at his own slip of tongue. A mischievous grin now graced Rabi's lips, he couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" Kanda's harsh voice snapped at him, not happy at all that someone now knew his given name, the only other people who knew his full name was Tiedoll and Komui, not even Rinali knew. How could he just reveal it to this red head?

"You are Japanese right?" He just can't seem to wipe that grin off of his face.

"Yeah…" Kanda looked at him, regarding the other, not sure of where this question was going to lead to.

"Then you won't mind if I call you 'Yuu-chan'!"

Kanda's eyes widened in surprise before anger slowly seeped from his whole body.

"Don't you dare call me that." He said the word: _that_ as if it was poison.

"Come on!" Rabi pouted at him. "I was able to figure out your whole name, at least give me some credit for it."

Kanda glared at him as he slowly paced the other to the door. "Good job now shut up and leave."

Rabi pouted again as he leaned against the door frame. "But I like you though."

"I don't." Kanda opened the door.

"Pity because I really really do like you." He emphasized on the word really.

"What shame, I really really don't." Kanda mocked with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Alright then," he pouted lightly but just as Kanda has him out the door, he smirked and said. "Good night, Yuu-chan!"

And then he bends down to give a peck on Yuu's forehead before running for the sake of his life. Looking back he gave another grin at the Japanese before disappearing at the bend of the hall.

Kanda's door closed with a light thud and the hallway was once again quiet.

The sky was painted a shade of night and the moon hung in the thin mist, a small breeze ruffles the trees and the silence was drawn on. The cold stone walls of the Order stands still and the lights were clicked shut. Darkness enveloped the lonely tower and all its people.

Rabi thought he was just going to leave in a month or two; Yuu was just something fun to keep him company till he leaves. Not only was he such a pretty boy but his conscience was also very strong, Rabi rather like a challenge himself.

While Kanda thought that this newbie won't stand a chance on the battlefield; Rabi was just something to pass the boring times at the Order. He was quite colorful to the dull Order; it was nice to have a change, no matter how temporal it may be.

But we all know how this story ends, don't we?

Fate always has its way because nothing ever goes according to plan.

XXX Kuro

To me "fate" is pure RK, but for the actual manga I don't really think so… And that's also why I don't own it XD I tried to incorporate just a little RK, not over exaggerate their feelings. After all they just met and they are only 15. (But please don't ask me why Kanda didn't cut up Rabi when he received the little kiss.) Review?


End file.
